minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve's Dangerous Adventure Part 3
(Ok, i finally do it ok? Just like i promised, JesseFan300! Sorry i forgot before ok? I was busy, and distracted irl and that is why, but this time i focus on blog!) *So, where was we... Everybody is looking for an exit after being rescued from a cage* Lukas: So... Eh, where are we off to? Lane: Well, the exit of course, but... Idk where to find it! My map says otherwise! :/ Hm.. *The map mostly shows maze very sure they ain't in one but they can't get out!* *K he watch people on camera* If only i had... A dark map or something then we would be out fast! Steve: Hm, watch out for traps, they could be here any... *Then a hole on the ground appears and all of them falls down* All: AAAAAH! *They all lands and i think they are ok* Steve: Traps! Axel: Could said it earlier! >:/ Steve: Is everybody alright???? *Everybody nods* Steve: Phew, good! I just... Don't know anymore! Say... *Sees the whole room having light and alot of boxes is around and chairs and yeah even prison cells and notes* Hey, this place isn't dark! Well, at least we are somewhere! Hm, let's see... We got... Boxes, chairs, prison cells and... Oh notes! :D! *He grabs one* Steve: *Reads* You will never escape!... Olivia: Hey... You know i think the other note is the one who ya is supposed to read after that one? Steve: Hey ya right! *Reads the other note* Not when you step into my lair!.. Reuben: *Next note in his mouth* Hm? *Steve grabs it* Steve: Thx Reuben! Ahem! *Sees and reads* You will face!... Steve: :(... *Again reads fourth almost last paper* The scary eyes... *And takeslast fifth one* Steve: Behind you! :O... *Everybody looks behind themselves and they see in the dark shadows there heh... There are TWO EYES! There is looking evil!* All of them: AAAAAH! Jesse: Who are you? D:.. *That creature is so black, having white evil eyes from now on* ???: I am the one who got all of ya stuck into my liar! The one in the clouds, you right! Lane: *Sees camera* Gee, i knew it! Last episode was me being a shadow and that enemy is being that... That one??? ???: That one was me, you are right! You may call me... The Mysterious One! >:) *Thunder strikes when He/She said the name* Lukas: *Shakes of fear* That.... That's ok! I will remember it... *Hugs Jesse of fear* *The "Everybody will remember that with Question Mark appears on the top tho* Lane and Steve: *Sees it* First time in our adventure we have that! Yeah! *High Fives each other* Axel: What are ya gonna do with us!? The Mysterious One: Well, since ya got here... Ya, you all gonna of course be thrown in the cells ya, yes i was planning to tie you up in the chairs but... That was too lame or too overused to trap heroes like you, anyway, i will throw you in the cells, throw you after saying... Ya yes ya read my notes, Blue Clothed one, and later i will put all of you guys in the boxes later for sure, you will be send to the worst place you ever been in, it is obvious... Ya know what i mean? >;) Axel: Uh, no i don't get it? The Mysterious One: Grrrr! >:( To THE NETHER! To The Nether it is, Let's throw you in the cells! *The Mysterious One throws also all of them into the cells making it uh 9 Characters then?* *Locks the cell they all share the same one tho* The Mysterious One: And stay inside until i later come back! Steve: Wait! The Mysterious One: What? :/? Steve: I have questions! The Mysterious One: Like what? Steve: Are you male or female, what is your real name, why don't ya throw us in the boxes already, and uh... Do ya rlly look like this regular way? The Mysterious One: GAH! Too many questions! Lane: Hey i can ask? The Mysterious One: Sure what? Lane: Why are ya doing this!!???? The Mysterious One: WHY!? Lane: Yes why? The Mysterious One: Sigh, because.... You are good guys ok? I am planning to be evil just... Ugh, i don't wanna talk about it, maybe later... From now on! Stay quiet ok? Petra: Uh... Ok? :/ The Mysterious One: Good, see ya later, punks! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Steve: See ya! :D... The Mysterious One: Omg! *Facepalms meanwhile flying away and disappears for now tho* *Comes back say last words* The Mysterious One: AND DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE! >:D! *Leaves* Steve: Gee, at least we share same cell! Lukas: Well i am just happy we are together but i don't wanna be stuck! Ivor: Hey! I got an idea! Uh... We should someway... *Looks around* The file! *Grabs one* Uh, unless this one is a trap? Jesse: I don't think so! Petra: Well, it is random, do the villains always add something so we can escape or what? Ivor: You got a point, redhead! With this... The villain may want us to escape! Steve: Uh no, she or he said we will stay here and don't even try to escape! *Relax in the double bed uh the double bed he choose the under one and dude Axel decided to be on the one upside* Axel: Yeah, it is not so very awful here and... *He is too fat or big so he break the bed and it squashed Steve quite squashed him so...* Ooops, :O Sorry dude! Steve: *Muffled voice* (It's Ok!)... Lukas: Well, should we use the file? *He also took Steve's hand and gets him out of the bed* Oh my... *He shakes Steve who got squashed then makes Steve normal body again* Steve: Thanks Lukas! :) Lukas: Yup! ;) Steve: Uh, Ivor should we use the file? Ivor: Well, anybody else got another idea? Olivia: Meh, if we had redstone or something then yes, but my redstone and engineer stuff is at home so... Ivor: Alright, let's use the file... *Later.....* *Ivor try to destroy the cell and he did remove the two parts and is almost done sweating btw* Ivor: Phew! I am almost done.. Phew, just... Gotta finish this one, Axel seems to big so i do this so he can also... *Axel is outside the cell* Axel: Thx, you didn't have tho too... Ya didn't! :D Ivor: Wait WHAT!? Ya all outside? How did ya? Lane: Uh actually... *Shows Ivor his shovel* We was using my shovel to get outside, i also keep extra stuff with me! Ivor: *Looks at a hole behind him which means they all have doing it ALL the time before* Looks like... O_O I wasted MY WHOLE TIME!??? AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?? UGH YOU DIDN'T YA DORK! Steve: Shut up! Don't you call Lane a dork! >:( Ivor: I wasted my whole time, ya didn't tell me anything! >:( Petra: Relax Ivor! Jesse: Yeah, take it easy, we thought it would be too easy to tell ya about the shovel lol tell about it eh is too easy so yeah... Ivor: >:( *Groans* Fine! *Throws file* Reuben: O_O Oink... Steve: Ok how we escape now? Ivor: Well according to my... Plans... The exit should eh... Be anywhere! Reuben: *Smells something* Jesse: What is it boy? :O *Reuben goes to something in the shadows* Reuben: OINK! :D Olivia: *She cleans the shadows which reveals a hidden exit door in the hidden shadows* There! We find the exit Ivor! :D Ivor: *Looks like Squidward after seeing a magic conch XD* All... The Time? Jesse: Right all the time lol k so dudes... Here we go! *Olivia try to open* Olivia: Hey it is locked... Steve: Hm... Wait! No no we don't have any key but... Remember our last... Ok not last i mean when we was in Tennessee? You hit the door Petra right? Petra: Oh... Good thinking Steve! Stay back everyone i will try! *Everybody make sure not to be close to the door* *She goes to the prison cell to be far enough then she runs to the door* Petra: HAAI-YAH! *Breaks the door so...* Everybody: YAY! :D Petra: Thank You! *Bows to them* Ivor: Finally! Now let's find this Mysterious Jerk! Steve: The Mysterious One! Ivor: SHUT UP! I KNOW! Petra: Don't tell Steve to shut up, Squidward! *Everybody are laughing except Ivor* Ivor: *Groans* Why do they always have to call me that? -_- Lane: Well, now... We try to... Try to look for... Huh what's that? *Points at something* *This part ends here, i hope this was longer, and... Sorry but this day i finally did it, as i promised tho!* Category:Blog posts